<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backstreets and Desolation by Alicewasacat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464080">Backstreets and Desolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewasacat/pseuds/Alicewasacat'>Alicewasacat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So far there aren't any ships, Sort Of, The Joker is his own warning, but i'm planning some, friendships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewasacat/pseuds/Alicewasacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds her half dead and bleeding out in an alley way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Nygma &amp; Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sirens loudly blared in the distance as Harley staggered down the empty street griping her side with her blood soaked fingers, ‘<em>Why me?</em>’ She thought desperately as black spots danced and flickered in-front of her tired eyes and a faint coppery taste slowly filled her mouth, as she a sharp corner into a dark alleyway the mornings events flashed around her mind ‘<em>Why am I always the butt of the joke?</em>’ Harley thought as she took in another shaky breath and gritted her teeth even harder in a desperate attempt to ease the pain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The black spots had almost completely enveloped her vision as she stumbled into the walls of the alley, pain clouded her mind as every step she took seemed like another punch to the gut or another slap in the face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As Harley took in another clipped breath she slowly removed her blood soaked hand away from her even bloodier side and wincing in pain she forced herself to lay down on the cold pavement and slowly watched as her crimson blood stained the ground surrounding her, tears slowly slipped out of her eyes as her vision slowly went black.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">_________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All things considered Eddie’s hadn’t gone that bad, he’d managed to evade the Bat’s clutches rather successfully even if his rather impromptu escape meant that Ecco and Query ended up in the back of a police car, ‘T<em>hey didn’t look too angry’ </em>Eddie thought as he contemplated his day ‘<em>I can always break them out and make it up to them’</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tucking his hands into the pockets of his sage green jacket he watched as smoke rose from one of the many skyscrapers in the distance, ‘<em>Riddle me this’</em> he thought to himself absentmindedly <em>‘I have no legs to dance, I have no lungs to breathe, I have no life to live or die, and yet I do all three, what am I?.’</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His line of thought was cut off as he looked onto the pavement and saw that large droplets of blood were scattered upon it and seemed to lead up to a rather dingy looking alleyway, Eddie frowned as he slowly made his way to the alley, rooting around in one of his many pockets for a weapon of some sort ,’<em>I hope this isn’t someone’s lair.</em>’ He contemplated as he stepped into the alley, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly he felt his blood go cold as he looked at the limp figure of a woman covered in blood and dressed in a red and black outfit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Harley?” He whispered hoarsely as he knelt down next to her, he slowly pulled her arm up and desperately tried to find her pulse, he gulped down a sigh of relief when he finally found a rather weak version of it, “Harley?” He said again as he shook her slightly “Can you hear me?” She seemed to stir ever so slightly and he slowly lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the alley.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood and dirt soaked into his nails and fingers as he carried Harley’s limp figure to his latest hideout, during the journey to the apartment she’d only regained a consciousness for a couple of minutes and during her brief moment of lucidity she’d stared at him for a couple of seconds before mumbling something about fire, towers and rabbits.</p>
<p>As he walked he’d begun to compile a detailed list on people who were currently out of Arkham or whatever newfangled prison they’d been placed in, unfortunately for the both of them the only name that came to mind was the notorious Professor Pyg and from what Eddie had heard about him Pyg seemed to be a highly unstable man who’s only goal seemed to be creating the world in his own twisted sense of perfection.</p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>As he walked up the stone steps of the apartment he noticed that the door was ever so slightly ajar “Hello?” He called out as he stepped into the hallway and slowly shifted Harley towards him in a failed attempt to hide her from the intruder, “Is anyone here?” Eddie asked again as looked around the dark hallway</p>
<p>“Dormouse is that you?” A small voice from inside the apartment called “I escaped in the confusion and you gave us the address a coupl—” Edward groaned internally as the small figure of Jervis Tetch stepped into view and dropped what seemed to be a large pot of black tea onto the floor “Oh my,” He gasped as he looked up at Harley “I…I..Don’t…Is that….Har….Red….Ali…” He stared almost dumfounded at them as the dark tea seeped into the carpet.</p>
<p>Edward sighed “I don’t suppose” He said as he slowly placed Harley down on one of the many sofas “That you know anyone with a background in Medicine.” Jervis shook his head very slowly before nodding it and shaking it once again,                                                                                            Rubbing his temples he turned to the smaller man “Could you get that medicine kit Jon brought last time he was here” Jervis dashed off in the direction of the bathroom and seemed to be repeatedly muttering something under his breath.</p>
<p>Edward slowly turned to where Harley lay and gently placed her onto the floor, from what he could see her most notable wound was slashed across her side and seemed to be where most the blood came from, he grimaced as he noticed that she also had several cut scattered across her face and hands along with finger marks interlocking around her wrists and neck. </p>
<p>Jervis slowly backed into the room holding a rather muddy green box, he slowly opened it and set it down onto the floor “I..I wouldn’t use any of the painkillers” he gestured to the three suspiciously coloured syringes that sat in the very centre of the box “Th..they might have some fear toxin in them.” Edward nodded before slowly fishing out a sharp looking needle and some medical thread  “Hatter” He said sharply as he turned to the man “How good are you at sewing?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might be running on 2 hours of sleep but I managed to figure out a cohesive storyline of somekind :) </p>
<p>drop a comment if you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley slowly opened her eyes and tried to take in the dark room “Pudi—” she started just as her memories slowly flooded back, ‘<em>Am I dead?</em>’ She thought to herself as she tried to take in the dark room, hissing in pain as she placed a blood crusted hand to her side and slowly pushed herself upwards ““I wouldn’t do that if I were you” a quiet voice said from the doorway, Harley turned to see that a small figure had crept into the room, the lights slowly flickered on as he walked over and placed a tray of teas, biscuits and other sweet things on the small table next to where she lay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hatter?”Harley croaked as she tried to sit up without her side burning in pain “I…I don’t understand? Where am I? Where’s Eddie?” He gave her a small smile before handing her a slightly cracked teacup, “The dormouse is currently out on an errand and we both have been inhabiting his rather spacious hideout for about 2 days.” Jervis then began to pour some vibrantly coloured tea into her cup, sniffing it suspiciously Harley took a small sip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why aren’t you in Arkham?” Harley asked a she took another sip of the tea, her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him turn his attention to the floor and take another long sip of tea, “There was a small riot” he said nervously as she tried to make eye contact with him, “How small” Harley retorted with a hint of bitterness to her voice “Did anyone else escape?”Jervis seemed to be forcing himself not to look at her as he spoke “Only me” He said slowly ”my cell is the closest to the—” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly his head whipped round to the doorway as a slamming noise emitted from the entrance of the house, “That’ll be Dormouse” he said hurriedly as he leapt up from his seat and practically sprinted to the door “I’ll tell him you're awake”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>He’s not telling you something</em>’ a very small voice in the back of her mind screamed, in an attempt to silence it Harley slowly dug her fingers into her side and let the pain overtake her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing Harley?”she looked up to she that the tall figure of The Riddler had walked into the room ‘<em>Can people stop sneaking up on me</em>’ she thought as she looked up at him </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just looking at the stitches” she said calmly while his eyes boar into hers, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shrugging ever so slightly Eddie placed a brown bag next to her, “There’s some pain meds in the bag and a change of clothes, if you need more I think there’s some of Query’s stuff lying around.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he had finally left the room Harley gabbed the small packet out of the bag and poured three tablets into her hand, she looked at them for what seemed like ages before slowly placing them into her mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, drop a comment if you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>